As the electronic age continues to transform technology, it has become prevalent to use electronic sensing devices to monitor the operating parameters of machinery.
For example, it is desirable to sense the pump displacement, revolutions per minute, pressure, as well as other parameters and/or fault indications of a hydraulic pump. A sensor to measure each parameter could be included.
However, as the number of measurable operating parameters increase, the number of sensors required to measure the operating parameters increases proportionally. Unfortunately the increased number of sensors increases electronic packaging requirements, increases pump cost, and decreases electronic circuit reliability.
The present invention is directed at overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.